PewdieCry: Stuck in The Friendzone
by The Rainbow Rocket
Summary: Even if he doesn't know it (yet) Cry hates being stuck in the friendzone. It just sucks. But what would you do if your 'crush' was hundreds of miles away? Or even better: What would you do if he came to visit for a while? Now Cry, don't panic. Let's all hope for the best, shall we? A short little story, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

''Don't worry about it, Cry.''

I burst into a fit of giggles. It was freaking hilarious, seeing him die over and over...In the video game, Bloody Trapland. There I was, my cute, green little character seemingly smug, in my yellow cape. I was already at the finish line, like a boss. I tried to quell a few chuckles as I saw Felix get murdered brutally, by the wrecking ball. But evidently it didn't work out...

''Stop laughing at me Cry! It's not my fault if my character had a bad day. Shut up!'' He playfully yelled. I could see his blue eyes staring at me, even if they were only behind a screen, millions and millions of miles away. In Sweden-land, the place where Pewdiepie, or A.K.A Felix Kjellberg, resides with a beautiful Marzia. Almost like a fairytale.

''Cry?''

''Huh?''I asked.''What?''

''We're on the next level...''

''Oh! Yeah, just spaced out for a minute, get ready to be beat!''

Since this wasn't being recorded I guess we could play for as long as we wanted. Even better, I enjoyed having something to do, instead of sit around.

''Yeah!''Felix exclaimed. And so began an hour-long shout fest, full of screams and curses.

* * *

''That was fun, friend,''I said. Seeing him grin just made me smile even more.

''Cry, other than you getting to see me die a thousand times, I'll agree with you,''Felix chuckled. But a funny expression overcame his face.

''Crap, what time is it?''

''Uh, in your time it'll probably be... eight o'clock, in the evening. Why?''

He facepalmed. ''Cry, I gotta go. You know how girlfriends are. She said she wanted to go to dinner and a movie. I was supposed to pick her up from her workplace... It's a little late anyways, I'll see you tomorrow.''

My face fell. But from behind my mask, It wasn't seen. I know how pitiful and petty the thoughts running through my head were. _I could have made him late or something. Maybe joke more, or distract him. But noooo, I couldn't._ _I wonder what they'll do other than go to dinner. _

I saw his face look a little sad. But I understood, and I couldn't make him feel guilty.

''It's fine, I'll see you later.''

''Okay!''He said, a little happier. ''See you tomorrow!''

The screen went black. **_User: Pewdiepie has signed off._** I felt suddenly hollow, for some reason. I don't get it. Empty. Should I call Scott, and see what he's up to? Russ is on a date with Red already, and he's not always available for bro-time. Nah, I'll wait until we could get the Late Night Crew, and make a live stream. That'll be fun, and I won't have to spend the day alone. Maybe one day, Felix could come down here. Then he'll meet everyone in person, and we'll all get to know everyone better. But only in my dreams. As if he'll ever come here, it must be a lot more exciting to be in Sweden with a beautiful Italian girlfriend.

Now all that's left to do is wait. Maybe till five or something, so I can call Russ n' Red for an awesome live stream. I'm looking forward to it. Other then the Late Night Crew, I don't have many friends. Even though I have nearly a million subscribers, I'm not real popular in real life. Yeah, pretty funny right? Well, I was never the most social person around. Sometimes, it's possible to have too many issues, but I would never tell anybody that. I'm not looking for sympathy.

Jeez, I'm so bored. Guess I gotta settle in and play some more video games for a few hours...

* * *

**_A.N:_**

_Hey guys! What do you think of the first chappie? This is my very first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not welcome. I know I'll get them, but they at least keep me toasty-warm. :) Tips are you for reading, since the title might've been (a little) creepy. I don't really think much on titles... and I also don't know if I'll continue, this was just a short little idea. Wish me good luck XD . I apologize for any spelling mistakes/errors. And please make note of the time difference between Sweden and Florida :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Man, why was everyone so busy all of a sudden?

I called Russ to see if he would like to do a live stream, and bring Red along. Things...Didn't work out like I planned. Turns out they got into a little fight, and he's beating himself up about it. Red is not the petty type, so it must have been something important. They're like an awesome duo together. He told me all about what happened. I'm not cold-hearted, so I listened patiently while he explained to me. But still. I'm also not very good at feelings, so it just made it even _more _awkward, if that was even possible. It lasted for a good thirty minutes, and it ended when he said good-bye. I think even he knew it was awkward. I know everyone has flaws, but the one I always hated was that friends were so good at comforting me, but I couldn't comfort them.

After the whole drama finally went through my head, I called Scott. He doesn't have a girlfriend, and he has no drama. So he has to be free, right? Wrong. My jaw literally dropped when he told me that he couldn't come over. He got the flu or something, and he was coughing all through the conversation. It was short, kept to a minimum. I said good-bye, and wished him well. I don't think he had time to respond before he coughed again, and hung up. So there goes my day. First Pewdie, then Russ, now Scott?

This sucks. It was now almost six o'clock, and I completely wasted a Saturday. That's what weekends are for, right? I sure hope so. I put my phone back in my pocket, and looked around me. Maybe I should consider tidying up a bit? It was a mess. Like usual.

Some T-shirts were strewn behind the sofa, left behind on those nights when I was supposed to go somewhere, and needed to change fast. Gatorade bottles were on the wooden nightstand. The beat-up coach was home to the gaming controllers, on those days when I would just sit down, let of some steam, and video game till eleven o'clock. And the brown carpet had some papers on it, when I would sketch. I live in a small house, it's not big at all. The walls were all white; I never got around to painting them. A hallway is in the corner, and leads to the bathroom, kitchen, and my room. And the last time it had all been cleaned was the last time we had a live stream, which was last Saturday. So there was nothing else to do.

Sighing, I looked for the remote control to the TV. It was way too silent. I could put in _The Grudge, _and watch it for the seven millionth time. Some people say she's not that scary, but I still get creeped out. She reminds me of how Red acts when the Late Night Crew even _dares_ to interrupt her cellphone conversations. Just without the sound. Yeah, I should watch it, and compare the similarities.

I cracked a smile at my little lame joke. But nevertheless, I put the disc into the DVD player, and turned on the television. I wonder what Pewdie was doing?

I don't know why; I just miss his company when we're not talking or doing co-ops. I just wish he would come for a little while...Maybe a visit? Even a few days would make me happy for _months. _But...I hate to say it. I don't think it would be as fun if Marzia was invited. Then he would be with her all the time, and we wouldn't talk much, and I wouldn't get to know more about him, or see him up close in personal. I wouldn't get to see his deep blue eyes, or see if his hair is really as soft as I think it is...And I do really wonder, _What could happen?_

Wait, what?! What am I thinking?! I'm not...He's not...I shouldn't be thinking things like this...HOLY SH-Oops, I shouldn't cuss as much. But damn, that was scream was scary. I hate it when movies do that. I forgot to lower the volume...

I didn't like where my train of thought was headed earlier. And I'm sure Felix wouldn't either. But the movie was still on, so I can salvage what was left of my Saturday. Maybe later I could warm up a microwave meal from the fridge, and crash on the couch. Yeah, that's a good plan. A good plan indeed.

* * *

_**A.N:**_

_Hello everyone! Second chapter. I'm excited. Real excited. I still don't know if this story will make it to be a complete thing, you know? Maybe. But until then, I'm happy with what I wrote. Hope you all enjoyed! And by the way: I have never seen The Grudge before. I just seen like the first ten minutes. XD. But I forgot one little thing:_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Yeah, I hate these too. But anyways, I do not own Cry or Pewdiepie. And if I did, they would be together by now. XD So, hopefully I won't possible get sued. Then there would be no more story to do. :( . I apoligize for any speling mistakes/ errors. _


	3. Chapter 3

_***Beep**** Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep.***_ Who could be video calling me? It's barely ten-thirty in the morning, and I'm not even fully awake yet! Unless it's-

_***User: 'Pewdiepie' is calling. User: 'Pewdiepie' is call-* **_That laptop didn't get to finish its sentence. Oh well.

''Sup?'' I said, trying to act all nonchalant. Like if Felix calling me had _zero _effect on me whatsoever. Like if my stomach wasn't tingling _just a little._ Like if I had a life, and had tons of friends, and didn't react at all to the fact that _Felix _wanted to video chat with me. I hadn't talked with him in about a week anyways, I guess we both were busy. I guess now I regret sleeping late last night. My body takes its time warming up in the mornings, and I sleep late. But if it's for Felix...Maybe I could endure a successful video conversation. _Maybe._

''Hey, Bro! Guess what? I'm going to go on an adventure!"

Feeling like laughing, I smiled. It was nice to hear his voice again, accompanied by his cute accent. Clearly, he was excited, by the the looks of it. His dirty blonde hair was swept to the side, and his eyes were bright. I wish I had his positivity. It could come in handy, for situations like these. Nevertheless, my hand crept up to touch my cold white mask. Just making sure. So now that I was a little curious, I'll dare to take the bait. ''Oh Yeah? And what 'adventure' might that possibly be? Did Amnesia finally make you crazy again?''

''Nooooo! I think...But anyways, you live in Florida, right?''

Just where was he going with this? Why would he want to know? ''Yeah.''

''And there are things called 'airports' that connect Sweden and Florida, _right_?''

''No Pewdie, there are teleportation machines that connect Sweden and Florida,'' I sarcastically replied. He made a pouty face, and it was hard not to crack a smile. But he wouldn't have seen it anyways. His hands started waving a little frantically, before facepalming. Then I was attacked with words.''NOOOO! CRY YOU ARE BRAIN-DEAD! I'M SERIOUS! WHY ARE YOU NOT TAKING ME SERIOUSLY!?'' Felix yelled. That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. Laughter overcame me, and reduced me to a rolling mess on the floor. Take _Pewdiepie, one of my best friends, seriously?_ That's like asking me to take a clown seriously. It's just impossible to imagine. And soon, I heard his laughter join mine. His laughter echoed off the computer speakers. It did take a bit, but we managed to compose ourselves.

''Okay, okay, I'll take you seriously. Yes Pewds, there are airports connecting Sweden and Florida. Excuse me for thinking you knew that already,'' I joked. And once again there was a wide smile on his face.

''I knew that, I just wanted to make you say it. And excuse me for thinking you could play along with me,'' Felix said. Then he continued. ''So I'm giving you ONE more chance. Can you, the legendary and witty, smart and funny Cryaotic, guess the connection?''

I looked up quizzically, but I knew he wouldn't be able to see my face anyway. Airport. Sweden. Florida. Pewds. Oh. My. God. No. No. No. No. Brain overload...Wait. Pewdie is coming to Florida? But how? Why? What am I going to do? I noticed his smug grin as he seen me process this...New idea. And his smile only got wider as more time passed without me saying a word. And then his expression took on a tinge of worry. ''Cry? Bro? So are you okay wi-''

''Yes.''

I couldn't help it. Of course I wouldn't mind him being here...But...''Uhh, friend, why do you want to go over here so suddenly?''

''Oh.'' He paused, leaving me confused. Then his eyes went just a _bit_ dimmer. ''Marzia had to go back to her family. Just a few days ago, I guess her mom called, and there was a big emergency. There was only one ticket left to go on the next plane, so we both agreed that I could stay and she could go. I don't know how long she'll be gone, but she said it would be more than a week.''

''Well...Sorry if I seem rude, but what makes you think of me?'' I asked. I hated myself a bit for it, but I just had to know. He tilted his head to a side, then replied. ''Because...I wanted something new to do. And it's too late to change my mind anyways, I already bought the ticket. It seems I'll be coming all the way to Florida tomorrow. I'll message you the details later. Are you really sure you want me there?''

My mind slowed down. I mean, there were so many things we could do! He could meet Russ and Red, Scott and the rest. There could be a movie night, we could visit my favorite park, and who knows what else?

''Yeah, I'm sure. I'll try to make sure there will be things to do when you come here. So, is there anything else?''

''No. I guess I have to go, and get my stuff ready. So...See you tomorrow?''

''Yeah. See you. Bye,'' I said. Then the video screen went blank. **_*User: 'Pewdiepie' has signed off.*_**

I leaned back on the black fuzzy computer chair. For some weird reason, I felt calmness come over me. And also, for some weird reason, there were butterflies in my stomach. And..._then it hit me._ I hopped up for joy and yelled. Yes, _finally._ Felix, the awesome _Pewdiepie, _was going to see me. In person. He was going to see my house. He was going to see me friends. He was going to see me. _Me. _And... just as suddenly as my joyful emotions came, they vanished. What if he saw...the real me? Would I be a loser? What if he didn't like me? What if I wasn't worthy enough to him? If he would ignore me or disappear from my life...I don't know how I would take it. And I know that his approval shouldn't mean this much to me. _But it did_. What should I do first? Let the whole Late Night Crew know? Maybe I should check the movies and see what comes on in the next week. Or I should go to every video store I know and look for the scariest movie I could find. And then-

Hold on. He's coming tomorrow. There will be plenty of time to think out all the details later. Right now, I just gotta calm down. I'm not even out of my pajamas yet! A bowl of Cheerios, and then a call to my friends. I'm not gonna screw this up. Everything will be _perfect. It just has to be._ Sighing, my feet led me to my dresser. I will not think about the whole thing until later. What clothes should I wear when I pick Felix up? _Stop it. Don't think about it. You will jinx it. _And...looks like a blue shirt, denim pants, and my favorite grey hoodie will do for today.

So...Cheerios. _Does Felix like Cheerios?_

I dropped to the floor, and grasped the brown carpet. My head was bowed. What am I going to _do?!_ The panic hit me full force, I couldn't breathe if I wanted to. No matter what, I can't panic. Not now. Not now. Not today. Felix is not that important... Even though I damn well know he is. I just...gotta calm down. That's all. A bowl of Cheerios. Phone calls. There are ways to finish today without contemplating the possibility of making a time-traveling machine to fast forward to tomorrow. So far, so good.

_Felix is coming tomorrow._

And I just lost it.

* * *

**A.N:**

_Hello everybody! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Let's all wish Cry good-luck on making it through the day, shall we? I would like to inform you all of my update schedule (Which is also on my profile). Assuming that this will be a legit thing, updates are going to be once or twice a week, maybe (Might change). If there are some changes, or If I take extra time with the chapters without explanation, the news will be on my profile __page, so you could go there and check it out. Thank-you for reading this story. And just to let you know I do love reviews and ratings. Feel free to leave one if you liked. I accept constructive criticism, so I can improve for the rest of the readers out there. I apoligize for any spelling mistakes/errors. Bye~ :)_


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't stop thinking about what I was about to do.

Felix is probably waiting at the airport, and all I have to do is pick him up and take him to my house. Give him a tour. And avoid getting into awkward conversations. Easy, or at least it should be. My body feels like a live wire, I just can't sit still. Then my phone vibrates. Finally, the text I've been waiting for;_ *Hey bro, just got here. Looking for you.* _Sighing, I put my phone away, and parked my run down car. When I got through, the airport was really crowded. It took me an hour to drive here, and I hoped it would be worth it. People were too busy on their phones to look up. They can't see me walking, almost running throught the crowd. They can't see my white mask. And they can't possibly see my nervousness, while looking for my blonde-haired friend.

''Cry!''

The familiar Swedish accent found it's way into my ears, and I felt myself completely freeze. He's here! And suddenly I was enveloped by two arms. Oh no...

''Cry! I'm so excited! I can't wait, what are we going to do? There just _has_ to be tons of stuff to do here in Florida! Cry?''

His clear, blue eyes looked at me. I saw my reflection looking back at me, my poker face mask staring. By now he stopped hugging me; I just couldn't process it. Why was I feeling this...confused? A questioning look made its way onto his face. Oh! I guess I should respond...''Yeah?''

''Don't tell me you live at the airport.'' Yeah, I need to get him out of here any second now. Someone might recognize him.

''No, just get your luggage and we'll go to my house. Maybe later you can meet the rest of The Crew. They're awesome, I promise you. And I'm a great cook, just so you know, so you won't have to worry about breakfast. And-'' I stopped. All I was doing was rambling on and on. There just wasn't anything else I could think of to talk about. Finally, we made our way to the baggage claim. Pewds had fun walking around, pushing random people out of the way, but I don't think he knew it. Then he emerged with a black suitcase.

''So that's yours?''

''Yep,''He said. We started walking towards the exit.

''Hey! You! Wait!'' I turned around. Someone was running towards us.

''That's my bag!''

He came to a smooth stop, and stared Felix full in the face. He had brown loose hair, and a green shirt. Suddenly he pointed at me. Hazel eyes. Who was this guy anyways?!

''What are you doing with my bag, sir? I'm sure that the tag on it isn't your name,'' He accused. Felix looked down at the bag; and sure enough, there was a bright green tag that read: **_Toby (Tobuscus) Turner. _**

''Pewds! What are you-'' Oops. I probably shouldn't of said that. Felix looked at me. While he didn't _seem _mad, his brow furrowed and changed his face into an annoyed expression. My face heated up and I looked to 'Toby' to see how he would react.

''Pewds?! As in, Pewdiepie? Dude, your awesome! But...you stole my bag. Nice meeting you though! And here's yours,'' Toby said. He handed Felix a bag that looked almost exactly the same, and they switched. It was hilarious watching Felix's face redden, as the bags were given to thier rightful owners. And I couldn't hold it in. Pewdie glared at me, and I laughed even more. Toby looked at us again, then walked off.

''Peace off!'' He yelled. Then he dissapeared into the thick crowd. How did they not notice him? Felix looked around again, then focused back to me. ''Well...That was weird.''

''You're telling me? Look, let's go to my car and try to avoid any other occurences. Do you think we can manage that?'' I asked. ''Sure,'' He replied. And with that said, he followed me as I walked again towards the exit. I kept my head down; I'm sure there were enough people staring as it is.

We broke through the busy crowd and towards the parking lot. I guess Felix was embarrassed or something, because he didn't talk much. It was still chilly, and I shivered a bit in my sweater. This was freaking Florida, the place where the sun shines and the clouds hover. It seems Felix was okay with the temperature, or if he wasn't he didn't show it. It was still daylight. Yeah, almost four o'clock, but it was okay. My car shown, a grey-bluish color. Finally Felix spoke up.

''So... What are we going to do when we get to your house? I'm perfectly fine sleeping on the couch and everything, but is there anything I need to avoid?''

''Nah, nothing. My room, but that's because it's a mess.''

''Okay... Cry?''

''Yeah?''

''I'm really glad to be here,'' Felix said. I looked down, and hoped that he didn't see the blush creeping onto my face. Good thing I have my mask. We walked in silence. Finally, we reached my car. It took a bit, but his bag fit into my car. He got into the passenger side while I was starting the car, and driving home. Once in a while he would make jokes saying that some the 'Bro Army' mightv possibly kidnap him or something. I smiled, and it just made the car ride all the more enjoyable. Soon, he was dozing off. I would be _really _guilty when I would have to wake him up. But for now, I kept stealing glances at his sleeping face. I didn't realize how nice he looks in the daylight...

Stop it Cry. Get a hold of yourself. Keep it together.

Yeah, I gotta keep it together. So...what was I going to do first when I got home? I'm sure I could find some sheets somewhere in my closet. Maybe tomorrow I can call my friends and tell them the exciting news. Red would certainly be happy. After all, sometimes after I do videos with him and tell the Crew about them, she would go a little fangirl-ish. As much as the rest of us hate it, she still does it. But still, everyone in the Late Night Crew knew about Pewds. I don't think any of them thought he would visit, though. But Hey, neither did I. Maybe this whole visiting thing wouldn't be a train wreck. Maybe.

We finally reached the house at almost six. It was a long drive. And I was right; I felt _immensely _guilty. It was challenging getting him through the door, he kept on bumping into me. At one point he even leaned on my shoulder a little, his eyes closed. I immediately went to my room. Let's see...Sheets, check. Pillows...Check.

I carried the bundle down the hallway, to the living room. ''Friend, I-''

He was asleep. On the couch.

It took all I had to not laugh, or even chuckle. I just left the blankets next to the couch and tiptoed to my room. It's still a little early to go to sleep. Maybe I can update Youtube, because there's going to have to be a reason why I'm not posting videos. My computer blinked slowly on and loaded Internet Explorer. Naturally, my homepage would be Youtube. I typed in an update:

Sup'. I'll be taking a short break for a bit. I have someone staying at my house, and I just want to make the best of it. So kick back, relax, and maybe you could get with my other videos. Or not. Have fun.

I pressed 'Enter' and it was up. Looks like my job was done. The computer blinked again, then went black, as I shut it down. I guess I could take a nap, and if I woke up early, watch a movie on Netflix? Yeah, I'll do that. It didn't take long before I was snuggled up under the blue sheet covers. It was silent, and the fact that there was another person here scared me. But it was Pewdie, I know him. He's not a stranger.

Will I regret this?

_**A.N: **__Hey everyone! What's up? Fourth chapter done, I'm on a roll. XD . Anyways, I hoped you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated, and very welcome if you liked the story. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading! ~Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was harsh in my eyes; I was not a morning person. The sun seemed to deliberately hate me, as it spilled over me through the uncovered window. At least my mask was warm, it was always cold. My bed was ruffled and messy, and almost all the sheets were kicked to the end of the bed. Every single morning it's like that, since I can never stay still during my sleep. A habit I had, and still do, as a kid. The smell of bacon and eggs found its way to me, and I sat straight up. It smelled just like what Mom used to make, before I found out you could survive on cereal every day. Delicious and unrelenting, it still wasn't enough to get me out of bed. Sure, I guess any person would check to see who the heck is in their kitchen, and if it's going to burn down or not, but I was perfectly fine. Felix was here, and he should know how to make breakfast, right?

Oh _shit. _''Pewdie!''

I ran as fast as I could out of my door, and into the kitchen. Who knows what he could be up too? And why would I trust Felix with my morning _and _house?

''Yeah?'' He asked. He had on a different outfit from yesterday. His blonde-ish hair was swept to the side, and he smiled at me.

''Just...Checking to see if the kitchen was alright. Do you usually get up early or something?'' I asked. He twirled the red spatula in the air and replied.

''Yeah, I love mornings. I sometimes sleep in, but today I'm excited. So what do you think of my mad skills?''

Felix turned and put the eggs onto a plate. It seemed he knew more about the kitchen than me. The eggs steamed, and I realized I was hungry. I never knew Pewds could cook! But then again, I never asked. He handed me a plate and I served myself a portion of the eggs and bacon. Looks good. Pewds looked around, then I gestured at the small table right behind him. The chairs scraped against the linoleum floor, and that was the only sound heard besides the clattering of our forks and plates. It was...Nice. Comfortable, and easy. I was always shy around people; I would even have panic attacks over it. But being with Felix made me feel at ease, something I only felt when I was with The Late Night Crew, or by myself. ''Good Morning,'' I remembered. There was a guest and I forgot to say 'Good Morning'. Not to mention _he _was the one to cook me breakfast. He looked up from his plate.

''Good Morning to you too. I would've remembered if not for you yelling at me, thinking that the whole place would burn in flames and go to hell,''He retorted. But he smiled, and I lightly socked him on the shoulder. His smirk only got wider.

''Yeah...About that...I didn't _really _think the whole place would go up in flames. I'm sorry though, since I wasn't the one to make breakfast, I really wasn't lying when I said I was an _okay _cook. I just don't really wake up early in the morning. It's not my thing,''I explained.

''That's okay. I cook sometimes with Marzia, and that's kinda where I get the basic lessons from. I always would put too much salt, too much pepper, or just flat-out burn the thing. So this actually surprises me too, don't worry.''

I had to chuckle a bit at that. It honestly wasn't half bad; I was almost done with my plate, and Felix was already finished. This was different then what I always had in the morning. A bowl of my favorite cereal (_Cheerios_) and then that's it. Some orange juice would sometimes go into it, but not all the time. Bacon and eggs was considered a luxury for me, since I apparently can't cook my own damn eggs and bacon. Jeez.

''So...What's the plan? I'm still a bit tired from the change, but I'm good for the day. What exciting things are there to do in Florida?'' He asked.

I racked and rummaged through my brain, trying to find some interesting things. ''Umm, there's a park near here, in case there's absolutely nothing else to do, the movie theater's open, and... there are stores. And trees. And a lake,'' I replied. I should have just stuck my foot in my mouth. _There are stores. _Well, _fucking __duh _Captain Obvious. _And trees. _Oh yeah, trees must apparently not exist in Sweden, right? _And a lake. Oh yeah, there are millions of things to do here, and I don't know it. _Now what'll he think?

''Okay...What about this 'Late Night Crew' I've been hearing about?''

That would be a great idea! I should have thought of that first... ''Yeah, I think I'll call them-''

''Not now! You said something about Florida having a _park_, and _trees. _Where a tree exists, it exists to climb,''He said. I smirked. Of course. But that won't be a problem though, we could walk to the park. It's only about a block away, not very long. After that I could call Russ and Red, and just ask Scott to bring Raven. I still don't know if Scott and Raven are a thing, so it would be good to just ask for now. They'll all be super-excited to see Pewds, I know it for sure. It feels nice to know that some of my favorite people would all get to meet each other. Kinda feels too good to be true.

''-and then I could teach you to break a leg falling of a tree the Pewdie way, and -Wait, Cry? What's wrong?''

''Nothing, I guess I spaced out. I'm just thinking how on earth you could break a leg the 'Pewdie' way,'' I joked. He laughed then made a mimicking motion of climbing.

''Just climb the tree, then pretend to see a barrel, then shout '_BARRELS!', _and all that's left to do is fall off. Marzia used to watch me, and I remember the laughing fits we had...'' He trailed off. I noticed his smile got dimmer, his eyes darker. I think he missed his girlfriend already.

''Friend...''

Felix looked up, then all of his features became radiant again. '' Oh Cry, you just wait. This trip will be the best of my life. Why don't we go to the park, like we wanted to?''

''Yeah, like _you _wanted to,'' I responded. All he did was stand straight up, grab the plates, and place them in the sink. As much as I hate to say it, I really hope that he forgets about Marzia, even for a minute. I don't know why - I just do. It irks me that she's far away on a little trip and Felix thinks about her. I need to get to know Pewds a little better. Like some quality 'bro' time. Maybe...More than 'Bro' time? Wait... I _really _shouldn't be thinking this kind of stuff...He's just a friend. Felix isn't like that, he's the famous Pewdiepie, with the fairytale Marzia, like in Bloody Trapland. It's not like he'll like me more anyways, I'm just a friend.

''Hey Cry? I'll be in the living room. I _think _you should spend time getting ready,''Felix suggested. I looked at myself; He was right. I was still in my clothes from yesterday. Jeez, was I the worst host ever or what? Deciding to do something about it, I walked to my room. Let's see...What about...Grey shirt, and denim jeans? Yeah, sounds good. It looks okay, and I think it'll be acceptable. It wasn't as chilly today as it was yesterday, and I was grateful for it. Weather _can't _jinx this for me. That wouldn't be fair, would it? My assemble for today was done, and I just had to step into my sneakers. Felix was by the door, waiting for me as I walked out of the room. I was a little nervous. The panic was creeping in, but I didn't let it show. I slowly opened the brown door to the outside, and the warm weather creeped underneath my mask and touched my face. Beautiful. Felix fell into step beside me as I walked on the sidewalk. My grass looked dead; It didn't grow much. But that seemed to not faze Felix, as he looked like he was jumping with each step. Leave it up to him to be positive.

We walked. That's all we did, and we were pretty damn silent too. It was so nice, I nearly forgot all my worries. Except for the little thought in my head, the one that said, _'You'll find a way to mess this up, I know it.'_

* * *

_**A.N:**_

_Hello everybody! I just felt like telling all about the first morning with Cry n' Pewds XD . I don't know about you, but I truthfully do like parks :) . Anyways, I want to say Thank-You to the reviewers so far. Your support is awesome, just like you all. :D . So, thank-you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. ~Bye_


	6. Chapter 6

It took some time before we reached the park. The grass was a vibrant green, littered with twigs. But it didn't take long before Felix found a victim. ''Pewds, it's just a tree. Don't abuse the poor defense-less nature,''I told him. He just looked at me, then pretended to punch and kick the tree.

''Defense-less? It owes me for sending that stupid bee at me when I was a kid,'' He explained. I just shook my head. ''Maybe it was trying to protect itself from your abuse.''

''Whatever, Cry. Don't worry about it.''He responded. I chuckled. It took a while, but he managed to grab onto a branch and hang on. He curled into himself, then launched at the next branch, successfully hooking his legs around it. It was kinda cute, seeing Pewds all bright-eyed and energetic. But I would never tell him that...He extended a hand to me, as if in invitation...Nope.

''Cry, come on! I need to teach you the Pewdie-way so you can-''

''Break a leg? Sorry friend, but I trust the ground better than I trust you,'' I chuckled. His face fell for a minute, and then I was going to apologize, but I was surprised by the grabbing of my arm.

''Hey! Let me go!''I yelled. No matter how much I struggled, his firm grip on my wrist never lessened. It didn't hurt, but I knew what he wanted me to do. Does anyone know how long it's been since I climbed a tree before? Ever since-

''Just put your leg on the tree, and I'll yank you up. One-

''Pewds don't do it-''

''Two-''

''I'M WARNING YOU-

''Three!''

In order to not fall on the ground, I did what he said. I felt a feeling of airiness and then I was seated right beside him. My hand was still in his, and it gave relief to the cold temperature they were always in. As if he just realized it, Felix pulled his hand away from mine. Even though I was a little hurt by the gesture, I didn't show it. I understood.

''Why did I need to be up here in the first place?'' I asked. He just laughed then looked at me. His blue eyes were so deep, I struggled not to get lost in the depth. His laugh was almost like music to my ears. Suddenly, I felt a warm feeling crawl up my face. I turned away, trying desperately to scoot away from him. He couldn't see that I was blushing anyways, but still. If he knew it, I would _die. _

For some odd reason, I was content with Felix to stay on that tree. Every once in a while the wind would threaten to carry me away, but Felix was like a balance. It was silent; hardly any conversation was said. It wasn't needed. Sometimes my eyes would sneak secret glances at him. His hair shine despite the shadow of the leaves, and little pieces of bark stuck to his shirt. I really don't know how long we stayed there, side by side, staring off into space.''Cry?''

''Umm, yeah?'' I asked, looking at Felix, hoping for no visible trace of the nervousness I felt. This time, he was the one to look away.

''I got a question...about your mask.''

''Wha-What?'' I stuttered. Well, this was to be expected, considering he doesn't really know my past, but still...I can't tell him. He can't know.

''I'm want to know about your mask. Why do you wear it? Doesn't it ever get on your nerves or something?'' He curiously asked. I saw his hand creep up, and I got the blinding fear that he would take my mask away. It was a part of me, I had it for a long time. A long time...And I certainly don't want to be reminded of that time. His eyes seemed to search for something. I didn't like it.

''Ha ha ha, Pewds, umm, it's no big deal...I just wear it. That's the way it is.''I said. I was hoping to convince him it was nothing important, but... I'm a horrible liar. Felix seemed to scoot away, but I guess it was to get more comfortable. But for some reason, I almost felt...sad. He was persistent in his question.

''We've been best friends over the Internet, and I wanted to come here and know more about you. You don't show your face on Youtube, and I respect that. But not showing your face around friends?'' I helplessly fell into defense mode.

''It was your choice to come to America, to see me. But why do you want to see my face so much anyways?!'' I yelled. The leaves on the tree were shaking, and I was too. Surprised at my sudden angry outburst, he just scooted closer while I scooted away. It got to the point where I couldn't move anymore; if I did, I would just lose my balance and fall off the tree. My rage evaporated as fast as it came, and I fell prey to an old fear of mine.

''Do-Don't touch m-m-my mask,''I pleaded. It sounded pathetic, like a whimper. All of a sudden, he froze. Slowly, he put one finger on my mask. I flinched, trying to prepare for anything, so-

''Fine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get upset...I guess I'm a little nosy,''He sheepishly admitted. The touch of his hand disappeared. I had to admit though, my head wasn't clear either. This was supposed to be a good trip to the park, right? So why did I have to ruin it? I looked down, and as an old habit of mine, I flexed my wrists. Maybe I should have remembered that was the only thing keeping me to the tree...All I felt was the feeling of falling, and then a harsh pain on my back. I heard a loud 'thud', and Felix calling my name. For a bit, dizziness filled my head. It was a horrible feeling, like I wasn't in control. Twigs tried to pierce my hands, and some stabbed through my shirt. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either. I felt pressure on my hand, and I suddenly remembered where I was, who I was with. My ears registered a voice next to me.

''Shit! Cry?! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Talk to me Cry,''He pleaded. I felt my lips move, but my eyes still wouldn't open.

''I'm fine, Pewds. It was just a little fall. I won't die, Friend,''I reassured him. Why was he so concerned? I fell off a tree, it was all my fault.

''Okay. But if you want to kick me out...''He jokingly trailed off. I would've laughed too, but it was serious to me. This might be the best week of my life, I'm not going to trade for anything else.

''How about we take a break?''I suggested.

''Or we could go back to your house, treat that bruise, play video games, let me make dinner, and call it a day? Tomorrow we can go meet _everyone _you know, just let me make up for this guilt I feel,''He said. I really, really wanted him to meet The Crew today, but the bruise on my arm was just starting to kill me.

''Okay.''

We walked back to the house. It was barely twelve o'clock in the evening, and I find a way to get hurt. Wow. And true to his word, Felix did try to make it up. Of course I tried to reassure him; It wasn't hurting as bad, and I didn't break anything. But he still insisted. I wasn't mad, I was just a little annoyed. It. Was. Just. A. Fucking. Fall. It's not like he killed me or whatever. All of it was my fault; I got prickly when he was just getting curious. We played some Amnesia, I was controlling where we looked and Pewds was controlling the moves. It was fun. We stopped for a while, and I came up with this awesome idea to watch a horror movie. I don't know whether he was that guilty or not, but he agreed. I just plopped a random movie from my stack of DVDs since all the movies I have are scary one way or another. We sat straight, side by side, on the couch. The silence was interrupted while the movie was loading.

''Cry, I'm hungry.''

''Me too.''

''Cry?''

''Hmm?''

''I'm sorry about the mask thing.''

''It's okay friend.''

He sighed and leaded back, causing me to involuntarily be scooted away. It jabbed at me-the word _friend,_ yet I call him that almost all the time. But that's all I'll ever be...there was no denying that I was truly, officially, and permanently, stuck in the friendzone.

* * *

_**A.N: **_

_Hello! Sooorry about the late update; exams are killing me. Stress, school, la de da excuses. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I did promise there would be an update at least once every two weeks, and it seems I reached my limit...Thank you for reading and please review if you liked. I apologize for any spelling mistakes/errors. Bye~ :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everybody! This is probably the shortest chapter yet...Kidding! It...isn't another story chapter. I thought about continuing, but I just can't. There's a block. You know the type. So, I was like, Why can't this be a short little story? Being stuck in the friendzone is the worst thing in the world, I know. So instead of a full ton-chapter story, I opted for the cute, short-ish story ending. Being stuck in the friendzone. I hoped you liked, and thank you for those who reviewed:_

_Bircado: Thanks for your reviews! To be honest I wouldn't have even written the last chapter or even bothered finishing if it wasn't for the review saying -continue-. :) Hope you enjoyed!_

_BeautysHarlequin/Cammy: Thanks for the awesome review! I read some of your stories, and they're even better than mine! :D Keep writing!_

_Like I said, I was planning for a full-out-tons-of-chapters-story but I...Couldn't do it. I read over the last chapter and I decided to just end it there. But, I have something up my sleeve...I have a new idea! I was so caught up in it, but I didn't want to abandon this story...It would look bad on my record if I put Unfinished First Fan fiction. XD So yeah, I hope anyone reading this is happy-happy-happy. I'm planning for another fic involving the unfortunate people- Pewds and Cry -but I'm not sure...Anyways, thanks for reading! I don't think this story was completely bad for a first fanfic..._

_Review if you liked! Sorry for any spelling mistakes/errors ~Bye~_

_Side note: I may continue after my other Fanfic Idea is done. :)_


End file.
